


as they're falling

by winnstrel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Freeverse, Microfic, Other, Post Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnstrel/pseuds/winnstrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tick tock goes the clock, over and over and over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as they're falling

Time is fast. Time is a million promises of _forever forever forever_ and a million _I'm sorry_ s and a million million goodbyes and—

Time is an old man, the daftest, crankiest, most beautiful thing you've ever seen, steal-take-borrowing a box that was more than a box, run-run-running away as fast as he can and—

Time is young but not-quite-innocent, staring up into to the sky and hope-dream-praying for forever to be over and—

Time is golden but dull, waiting and waiting for _something_ until it comes, brilliant and fantastic and _gone_ and—

Time is biting but warm, new but familiar, something like young and—

Time is bitter but trying, and that's all that counts and—

Time is constant, old and sad and new and beautiful and forever and never and—

Time is a happy ending that should never have happened, didn't _want_ to happen and—

Time is breaking and just this once, it might not heal and—

Time is curling it's fingers around hers, pulling and running and running and running and—

Time is standing still, frozen, _nonononono Time wants out Time wants out_ and—

Time is being rewritten, really, properly rewritten, and gods if Time could smile it would and—

Time is not _kind_ , Time is magnanimous, Time will let you choose how you will destroy yourself and you will blister and you will _burn_ and—

Time is confusion, holding desperately onto anything that makes sense, to _nothing_ and—

Time is standing in a graveyard, burning with fury, burning with pain, burning with _something_ and—

Time is the Doctor and the Doctor is Time and Time moves on, eventually, always, but—

Time is slow. Time is a million promises of _forever forever forever_ and a million _I'm sorry_ s and a million million goodbyes and one small _please._


End file.
